Dark Origins Part I
by BrokenHeartStrings
Summary: The first of three stories introducing three main characters to follow in a few more stories


There once was a great world, and like earth it had air, water, flora, and fauna. Unlike Earth it's inhabitants had the potential to harness these elements for good or evil. This world was called Ardos, and it had seen a large share of great bloodlines, but the greatest was that of the Darkblade clan, All of which were raised for mercenary work. The bloodline had destroyed many kingdoms, under the lead of Alexander Darkblade, it seemed the world would be engulfed by their horrible darkness, but King Seraphina of the Seraphinian he soon vanquished all but one of the clan of evil. This was Ferver only a mere year old. The King had raised him along with his other children hoping that perhaps Ferver would manage to escape the violent nature of his ancestors he had some strange feeling that day that Ferver was different from the rest of his kind. Ferver had grown to be a rather popular young man with the kingdom, no one ever told him that he wasn't of royal blood. He always received the respect of royalty. Ferver, of course due to his blood-line, had been training heavily in combat, even the highest ranking soldiers found it almost impossible to win in spars against him. For eighteen years Ferver had trained himself the future was bright until that one horrid day....

"Father, young Ferver wishes to see you" The chime-like voice of Kiara would call to King Seraphina. She had been orphaned and was brought in to the kind hearted Seraphina's family. She did not have the benifit of living a lie as Ferver did, but was still loved. That small head peeking out from between the door before walking in gracefully.

"Ah yes, Kiara please send the boy in", would come an equally perky voice from behind the door. The King was currently eating his dinner, and watching the sun slowly descent upon the horizon. The door would swing open sending Kiara to make a loud thud against a nearby wall rendering her unconscious. That limp form slumping down to the ground, normally Ferver would have instantly came to her aide, but other issues seemed to be in his mind

"Would yah' both stop tha' happy-go-lucky bull!" Ferver would growl at the king. Those pale blue eyes full of fear. "... Yer in danger dad would'ja just get outta here " He would bellow as a shadow emerged from behind the king. The sound of flesh being torn asunder by cold steel would be muffled by a death cry. The Figure then vanished, leaving Ferver standing in front of his "father's" crumbled form, a dagger protruding from his back. Kiara would then awaken. Eyes wide with shock as she rushed out of the room to find the guards. Ferver would then, in a moment of pure impulse pull the dagger from the king's back, holding him up in those toned arms afterwards,the guards upon reaching the room would find only one corpse. And one blade, the only suspect capable of doing such a crime had the blade and the corpse, and thus his fate had been sealed. Ferver was banished to the horrid wastelands of the south, most would have been doomed to rot. Ferver was allowed to barter with the guards of the gates. Of course this allowed only a slight chance for survival, nothing of importance was found in the wastelands, asides from desert, bogs, and monsters. Ferver was sent out with only the firearms he had always used for training, Magnum Research Mark XIX .440 Corlok IMI Desert Eagles, and a set of full tang machetes. At this point, Ferver was dead to the entire world. Except of course the blood daughter of the king, Ari, She had been told his past long ago by her father......

Ari would seem to be the most effected by these events. She had taken a liking to Ferver and it was rather apparent he was to be her husband. The King had secretly spoken this wish to his closest advisors. Ash, the true son of the King, was the most enraged. He had vowed to find the "'coward' and rip his black heart from his torso". Kiara seemed to carry on as usual yet many heard her crying in the night hour. The heartbreaking sobs echoing through the halls of the castle. Everyone believed Ferver had done it, all but her.

Two years would pass, and in seemingly no time the young King Ash would have expanded the kingdom massively. The castle being built up to make even the mightiest and tallest of trees envious. The "poor" townsfolk lived in two story brick houses. A massive market place had sprung up and the kingdom enjoyed a time of prosperity. This day had started in the same manner as any other the denizens of the kingdom all walking to the market place around the lunch hour.

A loud buzz would be emitted from the crowd as the people busied about selling and buying. Almost like a swarm of ants when a child steps upon their nest. Each one oblivious to their soon to come fate. Greedy hands snatching gold and in return equally greedy hands snatching merchandise. The town was rotting with greed, and ignorance, no one had even debated Ferver's innocence in this time. Everyone was too happy with their money and physical property.

A few moments would pass before the crowd took note of the voluptuous figure wrapped in a black silk dress above them standing upon the canvas roof of a herb dealer. Black crimson locks of hair spilling down to waist length on her visage, the tips of said hair a bright vermilion. A gasp of awe passing their lips, such a figure of beauty had to be a goddess of some sort.

"Welcome....," An alluring voice would ring out to them as she spoke. The mass of life murmuring about goddesses, yet they couldn't be further from the truth. A mighty minivan sized fist would come upon a portion of the crowd. An orc having thus turned eight people into a small mass of quivering flesh and gore. Before the others could react a mass of ice would wash over them. The strange lady had produced the ice. A mere sigh having been the source of it. The stragglers had a much worse fate via the waving of a hand. This producing a blue flame upon them, each one incinerated slowly. Their screams echoing throughout the streets. ",.... to the rise of darkness"

A similar fate would be shared by the armed forces, all weapons proved useless in their unskilled hands. The orcs obliterate all in their wake to the beasts followed killing off the stragglers and feasting upon the corpses. Those corpses held a second purpose, each one turning into a undead servant of the dark lady whom called herself the Lorlei, even the skeletal frames had been animated to join the army of the undead.

And so the great kingdom was defeated, and it's royalty turned fugitives. The markets and homes were laid to ruin, and that once great castle was turned into a fortress of the dark forces. This was the darkest hour it seemed for the scant survivors of this slaughter......

The three royal refugees were making their way towards the outer limits of the city. Catching sight of them, however the large mass of the orc's would quickly eclipse that view. The hollow shells of their once living allies cutting off all chances of retreat. The three seemed hopelessly out numbered, and the bolt of an arrow would strike the leg of Ash. The appendage spilling crimson life fluid to the ground. Primitive monsters, yes, but they were very deadly. All of them had the power of the Lorelei within them, her power, and skills all at their grasp.

At this point the sound of light footfalls would echo through the street. The orcs turning around as a moment of silence passed. The 'threat' was a mere 5'7 man. Steel blue eyes glared harshly at the massive beasts as a rather gruff and familiar voice bellowed out. ".... I'm giving you overgrown piles of sludge one chance to run" Guttural laughter being the only response to this warning. A massive fist afterwards sent towards his form. This leaving a massive crater beneath it. Upon raising the fist, the orc would notice no blood or corpse. This would be the last thing this beast realized because as soon as it looked upwards a massive blade would split this entity in two. Leaving a rain of blood spewing upwards. The man would simply stand there letting it rain upon him. That crimson bandanna of his swaying lightly in the slight breeze. His body covered by a tight fitting leather jacket having it's sleeves ripped off, a pair of loose fitting black denim pants which were secured at the waist by a black leather belt, and a pair of black square toed leather harness boots, that right toe having a one inch thick iron plate riveted to it's toe. A pair of half-fingered black leather weight-training gloves covered those hands.

".... And now you will die" ::He would mutter now as he sheathed that rather large hand-and a half blade, afterwards he extended both hands skyward now. Black magic slowly condensing into a fog like ball above his hands. This fog would soon grow to the size of a beach ball now. The trio of royal refugees, behind him at this time. Those powerful biceps springing into motion to send the mass of magic at his foes. Each one fading into nothing more than a pile of ashes, of course that death wasn't as quick as it seemed, that orb was made to move slowly, inch by inch incinerating the undead and the orcs:: "....they were warned"

"...." The trio would remain speechless now as they stared at this familiar man. The voice and attitude had no match to anyone they knew. But his body language and haunting eyes reflected a long lost friend.

"Who are you?" Ash would ask the stranger now. He seemed to demand this of the hero. Almost showing no gratitude for their rescue, however he would shrink back quickly. Having seen one show of power had put a bit of fear in the young adult. Actually, Ash had in truth peed himself with fear from the orcs already

"Name's... " The man would be cut off of his words as a bolt of lightning struck his form. The scream of agony piercing the ears of the serphenian survivors. The Lorelei would stand victoriously behind the smoking form of Ferver. Which quickly slumped to the floor in a limp manner. Her right hand crackling with energy.

"Too bad I had to kill him... He was kinda cute" She would giggle as that electricity faded from her hand. A shower of black liquid would coat all of them now as she clapped her hands. The liquid swallowing them whole and making them reappear atop the new castle. The once great castle of the Seraphinas was now twisted and black. The once smooth stone now made out of a much more jagged and ugly material. The downed body of the man would rest behind the Lorelei. ".... I should have killed him along with the king... poor thing" She would crouch down and stroke the stranger's raven black hair. "... Of course these Darkblades don't really seem to get attached to anyone... Ferver here seemed different... didn't he?" She would say to the now shocked trio.

"But he wouldn't save us... he's a coward, he **_killed _**my father and ran away" Ash would growl at her, now moving to attack her but finding his wounded leg a bit of an obstacle to do so.

"..... First things first, I killed the king not ole' grumps here" She would say in a giggle. A wink given to Ash by her now "And now I'm here to finish what I started and kill the rest of you.... to make my new kingdom where all of your old friends will worship my beautiful self... aren't you happy for me"

"...... Are you mental lady?" Ari would ask now as her right eye twitched lightly. "... you killed everyone just to have people idolize stupid you" She would growl loudly now waiting on a reply

"Well yes.... actually I did kill everyone" She would say with a grin now trying to get the girl mad.

Ari would let out a war cry and pounce upon the Lorelei now clawing and pulling at her face just to try to let out a bit of her rage. Of course, her attempt failed and she was flung against a jutting piece of the turret and knocked unconscious.

"Anyone else want to try" She would say with another giggle being made. A gloved right hand tapping her shoulder from behind.

"Sure.... remember me,....?!" The still smoking form of Ferver would growl at her as a fist was sent squarely to that feminine jaw. The impact making all around them flinch in pain as she was sent spiraling backwards. "That was for my friends" He would say as he ran at her rising form. A steel-toed boot sent towards her abdomen, that 'goddess coughing up blood now. " and that was for my father" He would then crouch over her form and begin punching in a fit of rage. "And this is for Ari!" He then stopped the beating and panted for breath, and as he stood he turned his back turned to the Lorelei.

"NOT NICE!" A semi-demonic voice would come from behind him now as the Lorelei sent him flying across the turret in a backhanded strike. Those pale green eyes now held a darker hue and gray wings jutted from her back.

"...... You just don't get it lady.... I haven't spent two years doing nothing" Ferver would say spitting out a tooth and blood now as he stood back up. Blades slowly jutting out from his knuckles knees and elbows. "I've known of my bloodline, and I have a full grasp of my power" He would growl now lying at the last part. A black liquid coating his form and hardening into a similar colored armor. Light reflecting from the metal making it seem a crimson hue. That hand and a half sword and holding a crimson aura about it, almost like a aurora dancing about that steel. Those gauntlet clad digits unsheathing the blade once again. Those eyes , glowing from within the black helm atop his head, were now merely a pair of crimson lights with black slits in the middle.

"You can't stop what is meant by the fates" She would scream at him now as she rushed him. That once lovely face now that of a horrible monster. Those slender fingers now clawed paws and that once alluring form one of pure muscle.

"..The world is not doomed to worship a freak like you!", that now gruff voice would call out. That sword swinging at each section of his phrase. A darker crimson glow surrounding his blade at each swinging. The Lorelei would swing at him now hoping to end the bout now, but this was the greatest possible mistake. That now aura wrapped sword moving in a series of six blurs of crimson and black motion. Her form still seeming to charge upon him, that is until she began to fall apart, leaving a bloody mass of body parts on the stones he stood upon.

As this all occurred, the duo would stare at Ferver. Amazed that he possessed such a power and that it had remained hidden for so long. Ari would slowly awaken and Ferver would revert to his natural state. The now clear sky producing a nice breeze yet again for that bandanna to sway lightly.

Ferver would walk up to Ari seemingly torn between a decision. Crouching down to her now sitting position's height. ".... EY!, long time" He would smile lightly obviously holding back his tears. Those steel blue eyes focused purely on her silver hued eyes. ".... Thanks for trying to avenge me" He would say with a light chuckle hesitating, but soon afterwards giving her a hug and stepping away to the others.

Ari would awake seeing her long lost love in front of her. She would nod lightly as he spoke and smile after he cracked his slight joke. She wished that hug could have lasted forever, as innocent as it was to the others.

Ferver would grin at Ash and Kiara now. "Yah' both grew up,..... Shame we had to meet like this" He would say patting them each on the shoulder "... Well no need to worry about the citizens.... they should be restored now" Ari would then join the group, watching. As Ferver placed his hand upon the wounded leg of Ash. Upon removing the hand his wound would be gone. ".....Sadly enough.... I must leave"

The trio would blink several times and in unison say "WHY!" Each one thinking what the man of a million feats was going to pull off next.

"...... I can't trust myself anymore..." He would say with a light sigh which then produced a seemingly endless amount of awkward silence. He would then break this himself. "That form you two saw me in... it's unstable... a darkness that's out of control .... it lives off of me and wants to take over my body" He would frown lightly "I'm going now..... forget me... all of you" He would turn his back a moment before glancing back with one last thing to say. "Don't tell anyone.... what happened.... s' for the best yah' know?" He would say with a smirk before throwing down a small orb which producing a blinding light. Upon the fading of the light he would be gone.

The trio would see life in the markets yet again. It seeming as if nothing had happened. Everyone thought it was a peculiar dream that the gods had sent to them. Ash and Kiara would be married within a month of Ferver's coming and going, and soon enough they would have a son and daughter. As for Ari she would leave in a search for Ferver. Hoping that perhaps she could help him gain complete control of his body, she moved to the neighboring kingdoms to form a small search party


End file.
